


A Cure and a Kiss

by FlorKites94



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, lime leve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Las cazafantasmas van de caceria para atrapar un monstruo, de repente lo lastima a Holtzman, Erin debe curar a Holtz y cuidar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos le traigo un fic de dos partes de Holtzbert, espero que lo disfruten
> 
> || Enjoy ||

En New York, es otoño, las hojas cae en el suelo, el viento sopla en una tarde en el cuartel de bomberos, Erin están investigado sobre física mientras que Holtzmann están poniendo un eje en su equipo de protones para su próxima cacería, Abby está viendo un documental sobre investigación paranormal, Patty está leyendo una revista que compro hoy a la mañana y Kevin está revisando los papeles, aunque no es muy listo organizando los documentos, era tarde tranquilla hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Kevin, ¿Podrás contestar la llamada, por favor?- pregunto Erin apuntando con el dedo al teléfono.

-Sí, jefa, lo voy a contestar.- respondió Kevin mientras lo contesta al teléfono. – ¿Cazafantasmas? Si, ellas van enseguida, gracias por la llamada.-

-¿Qué contestaste en el teléfono, Kevin?- pregunto Abby.

-Es de una mansión de una señora que dice que hay un monstruo suelto.-

-Chicas, hay un fantasma suelto en la mansión, vamos a atrapar ese fantasma y luego los investigaremos.- dijo la mujer con lentes en frente hacia las otras tres.

-Después de la caza, ¿Hay recompensa?- pregunto Holtzmann con curiosidad.

-Si, después de la cacería, vamos a cenar y beberemos algunos tragos.-

-¡Si, cena y bebidas para todas!- contesto emocionada de alegría Holtz mientras que Erin sonrió al ver a su novia cuando terminen de cazar.

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos.-

Las cazafantasmas van cambiar para poner el mono en cada mujer, Erin hace su cola de caballo en su cabello mientras que Abby hace un rodete y pusieron las botas. Ellas salieron del cuartel de bomberos, Holtzmann está manejando un nuevo automóvil que ella decoro la máquina, con el logo de Cazafantasmas decorado en una de las puertas. Abby y Patty coloco el equipo de caza el parte trasera y lo metió adentro y cerró la puerta trasera del automóvil. Las cazadoras se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, uno por persona, Holtz encendió el motor, arranco, avanzan en las calles y toco el botón en donde la sirena suena e ilumina mientras van avanzado con toda velocidad.

\--------

El Carro se frenó cuando llegaron a la mansión, ellas quitaron el cinturón de seguridad, abrieron en sus respectivas puertas, salieron del automóvil, se sacaron el equipo de caza y lo pusieron en sus espaldas. Ellas están listas para la cacería en una tarde ventosa.

-Muy bien chicas, a atrapar fantasmas.- dijo Abby mientras el equipo van a la mansión.

La mujer con lentes toco la puerta, espero hasta una señora abrió la puerta, es una señora mayor de setenta años, era una mujer amable y le dio la entrada en su mansión.

-Hola chicas, gracias por venir aquí.- saludo la señora.

-De nada. ¿En qué podemos ayudar?- pregunto la mujer con lentes.

-Es que hay un monstruo dentro de la chimenea, cada vez me salgo de la casa, el hace un desastre, dejan cenizas en mi living que deja sucio y me obliga a limpiar de nuevo.-

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo es?-

-No lo sé, creo que es un tipo alado, solo lo veo cuando estoy a punto de entrar a mi mansión y el vuelve a entrar en la chimenea.- dijo aterrada la señora mayor y su cuerpo temblado.

-No te preocupes, atraparemos y este espíritu monstruoso no estará más en tu mansión.-

-Sí, gracias chicas, no puedo esperar como cazan a este monstruo, suerte.-

Mientras la señora va a su cocina para hacer unas delicias, el equipo cazafantasmas comienza la operación de cazar a este espectro alado, Holtz pone la capsula para atrapar fantasmas mientras Patty pone un jarrón con flores como carnada y ahora a esperar. Minutos después, comenzó a oír un pequeño ruido dentro de chimenea, el equipo temblara sus cuerpos pero con mucha valentía cuando salió de la chimenea un espíritu con las alas, que asemeja a un murciégalo de tamaño grande volando por todo el living.

-¡Es un espíritu alado, atrapen!- ordeno Patty

El equipo encendió las pistolas de protones para atrapar a este monstruo, cuando este ruge, de forma salvajelo rasga y lastima a Holtzmann en el hombro derecho tratando de aguantar los rayos de protones.

-¡Ay, duele!- grito la rubia cuando cubría su hombro con su mano izquierdo mientras usa su otro mano en la pistola, agonizando su dolor.

-¡Maldito monstruo, nadie lastima a mi Holtz! –grito Erin, haciendo defensa a su amada.

-¡Holtz, abrir la capsula, por favor, casi lo atrapamos!- ordeno Abby.

Holtzmann uso su pie izquierdo para apretar el botón y abrió la capsula. El equipo trataron de luchar con sus pistola de protones cuando metió el espíritu alado dentro de la capsula y lo cerro para no salir de aquí. Apagaron el equipo de caza y Abby agarro la capsula mientras que Erin lo abrazo suavemente a Holtz.

-¡Atrapamos un fantasma, misión cumplida!- festejo la mujer con lentes y chocando los cinco a Patty.

La señora mayor volvió al su living para observar si lo atraparon al monstruo.

-Chicas, ¿Atraparon a ese malvado monstruo?-

-Señora, si ya atrapamos a este monstruo dentro de esta capsula y ya no tiene que preocuparse de limpiar otra vez cuando viene este espíritu en tu casa.- dijo Abby con la capsula en su mano.

-¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias chicas, sin ustedes no será posible atrapar a este monstruo, se lo agradezco.-

-De nada, estamos muy agradecidas, señora. Y si hay un espíritu en tu casa, por favor llamamos.-

-Bien, muchas gracias por venir a mi mansión. Si quieres, podes volver aquí si hay un monstruo adentro.- sonrió la señora.

-De nada, volveremos a ver otra vez para atrapar espíritus, nos vemos pronto.- despidió la mujer con lentes a la señora mayor cuando el equipo salieron de la mansión mientras los despiden.

\-------

Afuera de la mansión, las tres mujeres guarda el equipo de atrapar fantasmas y la capsula donde hay un monstruo que atrapo en la mansión de la señora. La rubia costo de sacar de sus hombros por la herida que fue atacada por el espíritu alado, Erin lo ayudo a sacar el equipo de caza de Holtz de forma lenta para no sentir dolor, guardo el equipo de la rubia en la parte trasera del automóvil de las cazafantasma y lo cerro con llave.

-Abby y Patty.-

-¿Si?- dudo las dos.

-Voy a llevar a Holtz en los asientos traseros para cuidar de su herida, ¿Y que va manejar el auto en lugar de Holtzmann?-

-Yo, como tengo experiencia de conducir hace vario años, voy a conducir en lugar de Holtzmann.- respondió Patty al levantar su mano.-

-Bien, tú manejas mientras cuido a Holtzmann.-

-Si.- afirmo la mujer morena.

-Muy bien chicas, vamos a casa.- dijo la mujer con lentes.

Las mujeres se sentaron en sus asientos, Patty se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras que a lado se sentó Abby. Erin y Holtz se sentaron los asientos traseros, la castaña coloco el cinturón de seguridad a la rubia y después ella misma se puso el cinturón mientras que las otras dos se pusieron en sus respectivos cinturones. Patty encendió el motor y el automóvil de las cazafantasmas comenzó a acelerar camino al cuartel de bomberos mientras que las hojas caídas volaban por el viento. Mientras que la mujer morena maneja el carro, la castaña cuida a la rubia, ella ve la tela del mono rasgado en el hombro derecho manchado un poco de sangre, al abrir la tela rasgada, vio la herida un poco profunda, tratando de no tocar, Holtz agoniza de dolor y Erin tiene ganas de llorar.

-¡Duele!-

-¡Maldito monstruo, como hiciste a mi Holtz!- dijo angustiada Erin entre lágrimas mientras abrazan en el vientre de su amada para no tocar la herida.

-Erin, no llores, eso fue a propósito, el espíritu alado quería hacer un desastre en el living de la señora mayor pero el rayo de protones atrapamos para no escapar, pero él me ataco y me hirió.- hablo entre lágrimas Holtz mientras tratan de acariciar la mejilla de Erin para calmar la angustia. –No sabía que fue un error no esquivar cuanto un monstruo me ataco, perdón Erin.-

-Te perdono, fue este maldito monstruo que te lastimo, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos, te voy a curar y te cuidare.-

-Gracias Erin, eres la mejor, sin ti, esa cosa se pondría peor.-

Las dos mujeres se secaron sus lágrimas, Erin volvió a abrazar en el vientre de la ingeniera y le susurró al oído.

-¿Holtz?-

-Si.-

-¿Puedo besarte?-

La ingeniera quedo inquieta pregunta que hizo la física, ella tiene ganas los labios de la castaña y sentir su pasión.

-Si, como no.- respondió Holtz con una sonrisa.

Después que la rubia respondió, las dos mujeres se acercaron sus labios para dar un suave beso, Erin pusieron sus manos en las mejillas de Holtz, ambas sintieron el sabor y el aroma de sus pieles hasta que...-

-Llegamos, cuartel dulce cuartel.- dijo Patty al frenar el automóvil al llegaron al cuartel.

Sus labios se separaron cuanto el carro se detuvo, su momento de pasión tendrán que espera un poco más. Mientras las dos mujeres llevan el equipo de caza y la capsula con el espíritu adentro, la castaña trata de sacar a la rubia del carro y lo lleva dentro del cuartel.

-Ay… Duele.-

-Aguanta un poco más, Holtz. Estamos en casa.- respondió Erin al llevar a Holtz dentro de la casa de bomberos para curar la herida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la demora, la segunda parte ya esta disponible, muchas gracias por disfrutar este hermoso fic.
> 
> || Enjoy ||

Después de cazar un fantasma en la mansión de la señora mayor, en el cuartel de bomberos, Abby y Patty quitaron sus monos en el cambiador mientras que Erin lleva a Holtzmann, aun herida hacia la habitación. En cuarto de la rubia, la castaña dejo a ella en una silla para sentar.

-Muy bien Holtz, te voy a sacar el traje para ver tu herida.-

-Bien, sacarlo despacio, amor.-

Erin hizo caso a Holtz, ella bajo la cremallera, con cuidado para no lastimar se quitó las mangas largas y lo desvistió hasta las caderas. La rubia lleva vestido una musculosa de color rojo oscuro y típico collar de metal, quedo impactada al ver la herida un poco profundo y sangrado un poco en el hombro derecho por el ataque del espíritu alado.

-¡Por favor Erin, quiero me cures ahora! Ay….- protesto Holtz, aguantado su dolor.

-Aguanta un poco, Holtz. Voy a traer el botiquín, ya vuelvo.-

La castaña se fue de inmediato para buscar el botiquín de primero auxilios. Minutos después, ella volvió con el maletín, saco la botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón, lo remojo un poco y lo limpio en el hombro derecho de la rubia para desinfectar la herida y detener el sangrado.

-¡Ay, duele!-

-Aguanta Holtz, es para que desinfecte la herida.- respondió Erin tratando de limpiar la herida de su novia.

Después de desinfectar, la castaña tiro el algodón al tacho de basura. Ella saca el espray y lo roció en el hombro de la ingeniera, es para cicatrizar la herida. Luego puso las gasas en la herida. Y por último, puso cinta adhesiva para no salir las gasas en pedazos.

-Listo Holtz, tu herida ya está curada, solo tenemos que esperar algunos días.- dijo Erin y lo dio un suave beso en la herida vendada de Holtz.

-Gracias Erin, sin ti, la herida se pondría peor.- agradeció la ingeniera abrazando a la profesora física saliendo un poco sus lágrimas.

-De nada, y además, sí que fuiste valiente al atrapar a ese monstruo.-

-Gracias, también lo hiciste muy bien al atrapar.- hablo Holtzmann, sonriendo y haciendo un guiño. –Erin.

-¿Si?-

-¿Podes sacar el resto de mi traje, por favor? Es que tengo que lavar, quita la mancha de sangre y coser el mono.-

-Si, por supuesto.- respondió con una sonrisa Erin –Por favor acuéstate en la cama.

La rubia se levantó lentamente de la silla y se acostó boca arriba en su cama, la castaña puso sus manos en la cadera para deshacer suavemente el traje de la ingeniera, cuando llego a los talones, Erin se sacó de una vez de los pies de Holtz, deshechizo el mono y ajorro en el piso. La rubia tiene vestido un pantalón de jean y unas medias de rombos grises.

-Listo, ya está libre.- dijo la física, levantado con sus manos la ingeniera.

-Gracias, Erin.- sonrió la rubia. –Mi amor, ¿Podes ayudarme a poner el suéter y ajustar los cordones, por favor?-

-A tus órdenes, amor.-

Erin agarro desde la cama el suéter de Holtz, pone en el cuello, luego, levantan los brazos lentamente para no lastimar el hombro, metió uno por brazo la manga y luego el otro brazo. Luego pusieron las zapatillas en los pies de la ingeniera y lo ato un nudo en cada zapatilla. La física ayudo a levantar a la ingeniera de la cama y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Erin por ayudar a cambiar, eres muy buena ayudándome.-

-De nada, Holtz.- sonrió la castaña acariciando la mejilla. –Bien Holtzmann, me voy a cambiar, te espero en el sofá.

Erin sale de la habitación de Holtz para cambiarse de vestuario mientras esta piensa sobre su apariencia.

_-Linda cola de caballo, algún día le voy a hacer un bonito peinado, que tal dos coletas o unos rulos, quizás.- _pensaba Holtz mientras salía de su habitación.

\--------

En el sofá, la rubia está esperando, cuando esta ve a la castaña, vestida de pantalón de vestir con una blusa de manga larga con un moño de color crema y una chaqueta de color gris.

-Volví, Holtz, ya estoy lista.- confirmo Erin mientras lo levanta a la ingeniera del sofá.

-Muy bien, mi amor.-

-Holtz, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-

-Sí Erin, quiero estar en tu casa para pasar un momento a solas.-

-Que bien, Holtz.- sonrió la castaña lo lleva de la mano a la rubia para bajar de la escalera del escalera. –Y también te invito a cenar un ramen instantáneo.

-Muy bien.-

\-------

Las dos cazafantasmas se despidieron de Abby, Patty y Kevin, salieron del cuartel de bomberos para tomar un colectivo para ir al barrio chino. Cuando llegaron, Erin recordó sus momentos cuando estuvo en el barrio chino recordando sus primeros días como cazadora de fantasma y con Holtzmann, fueron días de nostalgia para ellas. La pareja entraron al supermercado para comprar ramen para cenar, en ella había variedad de productos como salsa de soya, arroz para hacer sushi, yakisoba instantánea y varios productos más. Cuando llegaron a la sección de lo fideos instantáneos, Erin y Holtzmann eligen sus sabores.

-Elijó de sabor a pollo.- contesto la castaña, llevando el paquete de ramen.

-Mira Erin, hay fideos instantáneos en vasos grandes y de varios sabores.- hablara la ingeniera mientras hacen su elección. –Me llevo de sabor a carne con picante.-

-Buena elección.- sonrió Erin.

Las dos fueron a la caja para pagar, como esta caja acepta pagar con propina, Erin pago con dinero de mas, sin vuelto. Ambas salieron del supermercado chino, tomaron el autobús para ir camino a casa.

\-------

Es casi de noche con un viento bastante fresco, ellas bajaron del colectivo, llegaron a casa y entraron al departamento de Erin. Holtz se sentaron en la silla para esperar su cena. La castaña se sacó la botella de jugo que ella exprimió esta mañana y lo sirvió en un vaso. Después ella miro las instrucciones para hacer fideos instantáneos, agrega agua caliente hasta casi llenar el vaso, lo tapo, espero varios minutos para que cocine bien, uso el tenedor para mezclar bien los fideos y está lista para servir. Erin llevo los fideos instantáneos con sabor a carne con picante y el vaso con el jugo a la masa en donde esta Holtzmann, la castaña se sentó en la silla, agarro el vaso con una mano y el tenedor con la otra, saco una porción de fideos y le dio a la boca a la rubia.

-Abrí la boca.-

-Ah…-

-Cerrar la boca y mastica bien.- hablara Erin mientras Holtz mastica para sentir el sabor y la textura de los fideos en el paladar. -¿Qué tal?-

-Está muy delicioso.-

-¿Y soportas el ardor picante en tu lengua? –

-Solo un poco.- contesto Holtz sonrojado, sintiendo el ardor en su lengua.

-Si quieres, puedes beber jugo de naranja.-

-Si, como no.-

La ingeniera bebió un sorbo de jugo, a continuación, la física agarro con su tenedor otra porción de fideos y le da a la boca de la ingeniera, ella si siente ardor picante en su lengua, bebe un sorbo de jugo de naranja para aliviar el picor en su boca. Eso repitió cinco veces hasta vaciar el vaso, Erin limpio la boca de Holtz con servilleta de papel.

-Ya terminamos tu cena. ¿Cómo estuvo el ramen, Holtz?-

-Fue muy delicioso y además estuvo un poco picante, me encanto, la próxima cómprame de nuevo, tengo ganas de probar de nuevo en otra ocasión.-

-Me alegro, mi amor.- sonrió Erin mientras recogen las vajillas a su cocina. –Tengo hambre, yo también tengo que comer mi ramen de pollo.-

La castaña volvió a su cocina para cocinar los fideos instantáneos, ella siguió las instrucciones del empaque, hizo hervir en una olla, después, apago el fuego, puso el caldo en polvo para ramen, lo revuelve hasta que lo disuelve y lo sirve en un cuenco. Erin vuelven a la mesa a sentar para comer sus fideos y charlar con Holtzmann.

-¿En qué mes estamos, Erin?-

-Estamos en noviembre.-

-¿Y qué fecha estamos?-

-En el segundo martes de noviembre.- contesto la física mientras come su ramen. -¿Y qué quieres?-

-Como ya viene el día de acción de gracias en unos días y como algunos van a sus casas para visitar a sus familiares, que tal si organizamos una cena de día de acción de gracias con nuestros amigos en tu casa días antes.-

-Buena idea.-

-Que tal el tercer sábado de noviembre, cinco días antes de la fecha.-

-Me parece una buena fecha.-

-Como tu sabe cocinar comidas deliciosas con Abby, Patty y yo vamos a comprar algunos ingredientes, esta va ser la mejor cena, no puedo esperar.- dijo emocionada Holtz mientras Erin termina de comer su ramen.

-Eso espero.-

\-------

Después de cenar unos fideos instantáneos, ellas se preparan para ir a dormir, como Holtz trajo su pijama, Erin lo ayudo a poner y acomodar el pantalón y la camisa de mangas largas. Holtzmann va a la cama mientras su amada pone su ropa para dormir, ambas mujeres se metieron en la cama, cubrieron con la frazada y le dieron un suave beso en los labios.

-Holtzmann, hoy fuiste muy valiente al atrapar a este monstro y protegerme.

-Gracias, tú también hiciste un buen trabajo.-

-Gracias, como recompensa y como saliste lastimada, te voy a acariciar y tocar tu cuerpo suavemente.-

-Sí, mi amor.- respondió la rubia de forma dulce.

Las dos se besaron apasionadamente, Erin sube la camisa de Holtz para mostrar el vientre expuesto, ella dejo de besar y fue al vientre para dar caricias y besos, la rubia gimió suavemente.

-Erin…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podes apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche? Así me toca mi cuerpo.-

-A tus órdenes, cariño.-

Erin apago la lámpara, beso apasionadamente y le dieron caricias y besos en todo el cuerpo de Holtzmann, ambas tuvieron su noche de pasión en la oscuridad y se quedaron dormidas toda la noche, esperando un futuro que vendrá pronto para ambas.


End file.
